User blog:Commander Marko/Darkon, The Cyber Hunter
A Little Something I Want To Say First of all, before I get started with the custom champion, I want to say something. As of the day I 'release' this champ, all future concepts will have a similar lay-out as this page. Each of them will have their own ability icons, theorized build and most likely a splash art (probably just a square icon for some of them). So, that's all I have to say. Enjoy! Champion Abilities Ability= Icons are basically LoL icons, albeit edited. physical damage over 4 seconds. This effect is also applied to his Stalker Disc and Active Camouflage. }} |-| Ability Details= * Phase Shifter is a passive ability that allows Darkon to ignore unit collision, while applying a DoT effect with his autoattacks. ** The passive can be applied through most of Darkon's damaging abilities. ** Combining Phase Shifter's DoT effect with Ignite will guarantee a kill. ** Phase Shifter will allow Darkon to easily escape from an enemy champion thanks to the ability to ignore unit collision and combining it with Active Camouflage for an easy escape. Ability= Darkon sends out a disc toward target enemy, dealing physical damage on impact and applying his passive. The target is also revealed for the duration (approximately 4 seconds). If Darkon autoattacks the target revealed by Stalker Disc, it's cooldown is reset by 1 second for each autoattack. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} |-| Ability Details= * Stalker Disc is a single-target ability that deals physical damage. ** Stalker Disc applies Phase Shifter's passive DoT effect. ** Stalker Disc is a very effective last-hitting tool, meaning that if the initial damage doesn't kill them, the DoT effect from Phase Shifter will. Ability= Darkon enters stealth for 3 seconds, and may remain in stealth at the cost of a percentage of his maximum mana every second. Darkon's next autoattack will deal increased physical damage against an enemy champion and will slow them by 30% for 1.75 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=35 |costtype=Mana }} |-| Ability Details= * Active Camouflage is a toggle ability that grants stealth or a short duration. If Darkon has enough mana, he can prolong the effect at the cost of some mana per second. Additionally, Darkon's next autoattack will deal bonus damage equal to a percentage of his attack damage to enemy champions and slow them for a short duration. ** Getting Active Camouflage early will greatly improve Darkon's roaming capabilities. ** Active Camouflage will proc Phase Shifter's DoT effect. Ability= Darkon instantly gains bonus movement speed, while gaining the ability to ignore terrain collision. Moving through terrain, however, will reduce the movement speed bonus by 75%. The effect lasts for 6 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=Mana }} |-| Ability Details= * Crossworld Walk is Darkon's 'signature move'. It allows him to ignore terrain collision and gain bonus movement speed for a short duration. However, moving through terrain will decrease the bonus by 50%. ** Crossworld Walk is the first ability in the game to allow a champion to ignore terrain collision. ** Crossworld Walk is an excellent utility spell, useful for ganking, chasing and getting around faster when jungling or roaming. Ability= Darkon sends out 4 sonic discs to a single enemy champion, dealing physical damage when they arrive. The sonic discs activate, dealing physical damage and reducing the target's movement and attack speed by a percentage over 8 seconds. The slow increases every second up to the maximum given slow. If Sonic Doom kills the target, it's cooldown is reset to 10 seconds while refunding 8% of Darkon's maximum mana, while assists will reset it to 15 seconds and refund 6% of Darkon's maximum mana. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=650 }} |-| Ability Details= * Sonic Doom is Darkon's ultimate. It is a single-target ability that deals initial physical damage and slows target enemy champion. Additionally, it deals damage over time and applies a growing slow that can devastate an opponent. Scoring a kill will reset the cooldown to 10 seconds and restoring 8% of Darkon's max mana, while assists reset it to 15 seconds and restore 6% of Darkon's max mana. ** Sonic Doom does not proc Phase Shifter's passive DoT effect. ** Sonic Doom is one of the best chasing tools in the game. Combined with Crossworld Walk and Active Camouflage you can surprise your opponent and get a guaranteed kill. Theorized Item Build Inspiration and Idea My general idea was an assassin with a toggle-on stealth ability. Due to my little brother, Darko, always wanting himself to be a Champion in the League, I decided to make him a rather ranged, assassin-style guy that utilizes 'sonic discs' and tech to surprise his enemies, unlike my character who also uses tech at his side, but has a battle suit and uses an enormous axe-staff (No spoilers!). Upon watching Transformers Prime, I really liked the series and my favorite character was Wheeljack, while my brother liked Smokescreen. Smokescreen used a Phase Shifter (hence the name of Darkon's passive, Phase Shifter), which allowed him to be intangible, mostly ignoring terrain collision (there's the idea for Crossworld Walk) but still he could touch sentient beings. So, that's where the idea came from. Combining my little brother's wish and his favorite character into one. So Darkon, The Cyber Hunter, was created! Lore -Coming Soon!- Change Log to . ** Cooldown increased from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds. ** Mana cost decreased from Mana to Mana. * Active Camouflage ** Increased cooldown from 6 seconds at all ranks to 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 seconds. * Sonic Doom ** Decreased range from 625 to 575. 26/02/13 * Darkon ** Edited stats. * Active Camouflage ** Initial cost reduced to 35 Mana from 40 Mana. ** Upkeep cost is now percentage of max mana instead of a flat amount of mana to remain in stealth. * Sonic Doom ** Now resets the cooldown to 10 seconds when scoring a kill and refunds 8% of Darkon's max mana, while assists reset the cooldown to 15 seconds and refund 6% of Darkon's max mana. 24/02/13 * XZ-7 Intangibility Device ** Reduced bonus magic damage to 3% of current mana from 5% of maximum mana. * Stalker Disc ** Fixed an error in tooltip. * Active Camouflage ** Increased upkeep cost to 10/20/30/40/50 Mana from 10/12/14/16/18 Mana. 23/02/13 * Added champion concept. }} Category:Custom champions